Hazel Levesque
"Most of us have bad memories, awful experiences, but they all are part of our destiny. A demigod's life is never easy. We all learn that the hard way... and that's the first part of our training. If you pass that first test, well, you know that you can pass the rest of them too." ''- Hazel Levesque to Jack Copperfield, in "Catching up with the Training" Basics *Thirteen years old (In The Son of Neptune) - may be 14 in The House of Hades *Daughter of Pluto *One of the Seven of the Prophecy *Birthday December 1928 *Character facebook page Background Canon History Hazel was born in 1929, as the daughter of Marie "Queen Marie" Levesque and the Roman God Pluto, God of the Underworld and Earthly Riches. Marie was a fortune teller who performed spirit rituals for a living. She didn't really believe in what she did - raising the dead - and was shocked when she accidently summoned the God of Death, Hades. Hades appeared to her in his Roman form, Pluto. They fell in love, and Hazel was born. Marie was tired with her poor life, and wanted Pluto to bless them with riches. Pluto advised against it, but Marie was insistant. So when Hazel was born, she had the ability to summon precious stones and metals from bare earth. For sometime the mother and daughter lived happily, selling the occational ruby or silver nugget for money. Soon Hazel's "gift" proved to be a curse - the people who bought the stones and metals died or was seroiusly injured mysteriously. Marie and Hazel were forced to go back to their poor life, and the villagers shunned them. Marie hated Hazel and Pluto for destroying her life, and she was gradually posessed by Gaea, the Goddess of the Earth. Gaea persuaded Marie to leave New Orleans where they were living and come to Alaska, where she forced Hazel into raising one of her sons - the giant Alcyoneus, the bane of Zeus. Hazel did, but at the last moment, she sacrificed herself to save her mother and the world from Gaia and her monstrous plans, halting her plans to destroy Olympus and the entire civilization. The judges of the Underworld offered her the chance to go to the Elysium, which she declined, to save her mother from the fields of punishment. Instead, she took the blame for what her mother did, endiing up in the fields of asphodel. Years later, she still could remember her past life, unlike the other spirits, and was found by Nico di Angelo. Nico was her half brother, another son of Hades. He brought her back from the dead while the God of Death, Thanatos, was missing. He believed that she should have another chance at life. Nico escorted her to the Wolf House and then the Camp Jupiter, where she was claimed as a daughter of Pluto, and joined the Fifth Cohort. She became a legionnaire when she stopped a unicorn herd from trampling Dakota, the centurion. Hazel was standing guard with Frank Zhang, another member of the legion, when Percy Jackson arrived at the Camp Jupiter. She helped destroy the gorgons who were trailing Percy, and accepted him to the Fifth Cohort. Hazel, Frank and Percy went on the quest for releasing Thanatos. On her second life, she kept having blackouts, sudden flashbacks to her previous life, but they were cured after she shared a blackout with Frank. They mange to release Thanatos, rescue a harpy named Ella who had photographic memory, find the lost Eagle of the Fifth Cohort, and destroy the giants Alcyoneus and Polybotes in battle. Site History Hazel was at the scene when the Greeks showed up in their warship and she also attended the Senate meeting where the Greeks were given refuge. She has been worried about her half-brother and, during the meeting, announces that Nico has been captured by Gaea. This announcement shocks a few of the Greeks - particularly Erin Peake and Kori Maka, friends of Nico's from Camp Half-Blood. Later in the day, Hazel had an experience where Nico seemed to connect to her to get a message to her that he's alright, only sleeping. Following Nico's request, she found Kori and Erin, and invited them to join her for sundaes at the Forum. She shared her experience with them, and got to know that Kori has had a similar experience. In the middle of the discussion Nico appeared to the three of them again, this time clothed in a cheerleader's uniform - causing the three girls to choke in their sundaes and overreact. He suggested them to take DoA Recording Studio entrance to the Underworld in Los Angeles before disappearing again. The second disappearance took a hard toll on them, but also united the three as close friends at the same time. Just a couple of days later, Hazel received another dream in which the Titan Iapetus tortures Nico, causing her extreme pain emotionally (and physically too, in her dreaming state?). Seeing her brother being tortured for contacting them, and hearing that Iapetus has 'plans' for herself as well, Hazel decides that she has put the two friends in danger enough. She was torn between wanting to tell them the dream, and trying to protect them from the Titan's wrath by keeping each other ignorant for their roles in the quest. Unfortunately, the Camp Jupiter was attacked the very next day by an army led by Lycaon, and Erin died in the battle. Hazel and Kori were present at her deathbed - and Hazel felt an apparition of someone just as she died. The 'apparition' is in fact Nico, who was summoned out of his prison in a one-way dream again, ushered by the agony of losing his favorite cousin sister. On Olympian RPG *'October 31, 2011''' - Joined Olympian RPG Friends *Frank Zhang - A son of Mars and friend of Hazel, Frank is the closest person to her and they share a mutual like for each other, which has been growing stronger lately. *Percy Jackson - Juno brought him to Camp Jupiter and declared him a son of Neptune. After going on a quest with him, Hazel and Frank discover that he is actually a Greek demigod, a son of Poseidon. *Ella - An intelligent young Harpy that Frank, Hazel and Percy discover in Portland, OR and take with them on their quest. *Kori Maka - Hazel meets Kori on the request of her brother, and finds her to be one of his closest people in the Camp Half Blood and a good friend. *Erin Peake - One of Kori's best friends and also a very close friend of Nico, they bond over the loss of their brother/friend. *Leo Valdez - A possible grandson of Sammy Valdez (Hazel's boyfriend in her former life), Hazel is still puzzled about Leo and his link to her lives. *Clancy Ward - Hazel supposedly gets a severe headache after she accidentally looked while he was working on his strobe lights, but later they become friends. They were on guard duty together and destroy a herd of lamiae that tails one of Hazel's half sisters, Amidala. *Jack Copperfield - Jack joins her for some practice on swordplay, and he admires her bay roan horse - Arion. Siblings *Nico di Angelo - The son of Hades, Nico was the one to find Hazel in the Fields of Asphodel and bring her back to life. He brought her to Camp Jupiter. He's recently gone missing, captured by Gaea and can only communicate briefly through dreams. *Edward Nelson - A young son of Pluto, for whom Hazel stood in for and accepted into the Fifth Cohort at the Evening Muster. *Amidala Weinberg - A daughter of Pluto, Hazel and Clancy were on guard duty together when she arrived at Camp Jupiter, escorted by Lord Aeolus and tailed by ''lamiae. '' *Mark Coll - A son of Pluto, Hazel met Mark on the day of his arrival in the Fields of Mars where he had passed out from summoning a skeleton warrior. She shows him arounf the camp, as well as helping him to come in to terms with his Underworld heritage. *Rosalie Carters - Daughter of Hades, Rosalie meets Hazel at the Temple of Pluto. *Nicholas Lobo - A son of Hades that Hazel has not yet met, as he stayed behind at Camp Half-Blood. Signature This user does not have a signature. Awards Threads *Two Camps, One Cause - Just after the arrival of Argo II at Camp Jupiter, the Romans and Greeks gather at the Senate House to discuss and cooperate - or at least they hope so. Hazel announces her brother's capture to the gathering, which turns out to be deeply disturbing news to a few people present. *Muster After the Fact - Hazel appears briefly to stand in for her new half brother, Edward Nelson, and accepts him to the Fifth Cohort. *Walk in the Night - Eager to be away from the buzz and have some quiet and privacy, Hazel sneeks out from the Mess Hall out onto the Via Praetoria, only to meet Leo Valdez, the guy she's been worrying about for an entire day since seeing the video scroll. *The Great Greco-Roman War... Game - * Still I don't know what lies beyond my dream - * Where Is He? - * Don't Fear Your Last Step from the Theatre of Pain - * Battle Cries - * Lest We Forget... - * First Date - * Stress Reliever - * Going to Camp - Amidala "Ami" Weinberg appears at the Caldecott Tunnel with Lord of the Winds, Aeolus; and an army of lamiae to be destroyed by the guards on duty - Clancy and Hazel. * Are Those Diamonds? - * Too Young To Be In The Military - * Catching up with the Training - * Son of Darkness - Category:People Category:(Female) People Category:Canon Characters Category:Children of Hades/Pluto Category:Camp Jupiter Campers Category:(Roman) Demigods Category:Members of the Fifth Cohort